deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seto Kaiba VS Gary Oak
New Gary vs Kaiba.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1. Gary vs Seto.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 GO vs SK.jpg|Simbiothero Who Will Win? Kaiba Gary Draw Better? Pokémon Yugioh Same Description Yu-Gi-Oh vs Pokemon. Which one of these douchebag rivals to our nice protagonist will take it in a fight. This is Gogeta46power's 8th battle in season 4. Interlude Gogeta: When there is a goodnatured hero that you should like because on how good they are, there are douchbags that clown on you. Flowey: And they must have A LOT of fangirls. Gogeta: Like Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp. Flowey: And Gary MOTHER FUCKING Oak. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle. Kaiba Gogeta: When you are a billion dollar corporation, you kinda rule the world through and through and with all of this money you can do a lot. Flowey: Yeah, like make jets that are shaped like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which defies all logic by the way. Gogeta: But for billionaire not all was peachy for him, before he was the billionaire his life was... kind of bad. Flowey: Yeah, his parents kind of died, like usual, and they were sent to an orphanage, where they lived a bit of their childhoods there. Gogeta: But one day a man named Gozaburo Kaiba came out of nowhere for a publicity and Seto challenged him to a game of Chess. Flowey: They did battle but because Seto is a good player and studied how Gozaburo plays, he claimed victory and got adopted by one of the richest and most powerful people in the world. Gogeta: You would think it is a good thing, but it was not, it sucked, he could not have fun, and Gozaboro was extremely cold toward him. Flowey: So Gozaburo gave Seto a share of Kaiba corp, and he has to do one simple thing, make 100X what he got in one year, so he did succeed in this. Gogeta: He did this... in one day, Jesus Christ, he is good, anyway he bought out Gozaburo and became the new head to Kaibacorp. Flowey: Instead of making weapons now, he devotes all of his money in to making complex machinery for a children's card game, yeah... maybe not the best life choices. Gogeta: Bad life choices, dude he owns the biggest company on the entire earth, he is kinda neverending rich, sure he is not Scrooge rich, but he is still pretty damn rich. Flowey: Anyway he is a legendary man, known throughout the entire world of being the most powerful man in the world, hell he can block bullets so you dont even want to fuck with him. Gogeta: While he does have a lot of money, power, and just about everything, his favorite pass time is playing a children's card game with other people. Flowey: And his deck shows that he is a good duelist, his favorite monster being the insanely powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon, three of them by the way, and these dragons are powerful, one of them being able to catch Zorc of guard, imagine what three of these beasts can do. Gogeta: But his deck is far more than just the Blue-Eyes though, like the Luster Dragon, a powerful dragon that's power is almost without equal, and the Battle Ox, a powerful axe weilding cow. Dont forget about La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, genie of rediculous power. Flowey: That's cool, but what about X-Head Cannon, Z-Metal Tank, and Y-Dragon Head, the three mechanical monters that fuse into the mighty XYZ- Dragon Cannon, which can blast things right out of existence. Gogeta: He's got more powerhouses, like the Vorse Raider, an axe weilding monster, Kaiser Sea Horse who is actually made to summon the Blue-Eyes, and dont forget about the Lord of D. who is able to help dragon types in battle. Flowey: But he does more than overpower his opponents, he also has a variety of spell and trap cards, like the Shrink card, which halves the power of of an enemy monster. Ring of defense defends Kaiba from damage. Gogeta: Negate attack does what is says, negates an attack. If the Lord of D is on the field then he can use the Flute of Summoning Dragons that lets him summon any dragon he owns. Monster Reborn brings a monster back to life, he has two of those. Flowey: Megamorph doubles the power of a monster that he controls, Enemy Controller, at the tribite of a monster, can take control of an opponent's monster, and dont forget about the Mirror Force, a card that blows back one attack that an opponent does. Gogeta: Tyrant Wing.powers up a dragon that Kaiba controls and the Crush Card virus is his most deadly, killing any powerful monster on the field, even without that effect it still gives them a powerful virus on an opponent. But there are two spell cards in particular that really makes his deck extremely overpowered. Flowey: One being Polymerization, a way to fuse his monsters, like his three Blue-Eyes' into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a giant dragon that can tie a blast with Zorc, someone who killed one Blue-Eyes with relative ease. Gogeta: The other being The Fang of Critias, he can fuse then with Trap Cards to make three different monsters, like the Mirror Force dragon, who gives battle damage if attack. The second is Tyrant Burst Dragon, which can power up a dragon that Seto owns. The best though is the Doom Virus Dragon, which is the Crush Card if it were a physical Dragon. Gogeta: Overall Kaiba has an extremely powerful deck... that is about it, he has no defenses and with is GIANT ego he can easily let himself open for an attack, also he will not be having Obelisk in this fight, meaning the power of his deck is cut. Flowey: But even with that, Kaiba is still one of the best businessmen in fiction. Gary Gogeta: You know what is fun? How your grandfather cannot even remember your own name, and this is the case for trainer Gary Oak. Flowey: Wait I thought is name was Blue. Gogeta: Well yes, I am just calling him Gary because screw the color blue. Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Next Time Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years